smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero Smurf (Hero Stories)/Gallery
'Note: '''Nobody is allowed to submit pictures to my character galleries without my permission -- A Heroic Smurf Hero singing the song of the Ancient Heroes.jpg|Hero borrows lines from a song from ''Skyrim. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero's supposed death.jpg|Hero's "supposed" death. (by A Heroic Smurf. Inspired by the "Smurfed Behind: The Return" by Vic George) Hero's Smurfhameha.jpg|Hero performing the Kamehameha. (by A Heroic Smurf) SS4 Hero.jpg|Supersmurf 4 Hero. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero & Wonder's 1st encounter.jpg|Hero and Wonder's first encounter. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero & Wonder at Christmas.jpg|Hero and Wonder at Christmas. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero & Excalibur.PNG|Hero and Excalibur are ready to fight. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero's Ultimate ability.jpg|Hero performing his strongest form's ultimate ability. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero counter's Anti's attack.jpg|Hero countering Anti's attack. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero's Ki Unleashed.jpg|Hero unleashing his energy. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero & Hawkeye play the bagpipes.jpg|He! He! Like Brainy can play the bagpipes. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero beginning to Ascend..jpg|Hero beginning to ascend to Supersmurf 4. (by A Heroic Smurf) Sword Clash Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|The sketch version of the Sword Clash, to be colored soon. Drawn on Aug. 9th, 2012, by Numbuh 404. Sword Clash - Smurfs.jpg|Colored between Aug. 14th - 15th, 2012 by Numbuh 404. Hero Vic George.jpg|"It's Hero to the rescue!" (drawn by Vic George) Hero Smurf.png|His old profile picture. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero Vs Empath Race.jpg|Hero racing Empath. (by Vic George) Power Stones Vic George.jpg|The Power Stones. (by Vic George) Smurfy Love.jpg|Hero loves Smurfette before Wonder was created. (Credit goes to Deviantart user Shini-Smurf as this image is based on her picture of Hefty with Smurfette.) Future couple..jpg|Hero with his future wife. (Credit goes to Deviantart user Shini-Smurf as this image is based on her picture of Hefty with Smurfette.) Hero Smurf FA.jpg|His attire when he fights Hefty. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero vs. Grey Hero.jpg|Good Hero vs. Evil Hero. (by A Heroic Smurf) Warning.jpg|Hero tells his Grey version he will do all he can to stop him. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero as a Smurfette.jpg|Hero is transformed into a Smurfette, as a result of the Magic Egg. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero rescues Smurfette.jpg|Hero rescues a sleeping Smurfette. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero's Proposal Vic George.jpg|Hero pops the question. (by Vic George) Smurfette hints about marriage.jpg|Hero wonders what Smurfette is asking him. (by A Heroic Smurf) Breakup.jpg|Hero breaks up the fight between Wonder and Smurfette. (by A Heroic Smurf) Staredown.jpg|The two 'Heroes' stare down. (by A Heroic Smurf) Smurfette Vs Wonder Vic George.jpg|Smurfette vs. Wonder (by Vic George) Smurfette's Question.jpg|Smurfette's question. (by Vic George) Hero Carrying Smurfette.jpg|Hero carrying Smurfette. (by Vic George) Hero charging his energy.jpg|Hero charging his energy. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero Charging Up.jpg|Hero charging up. (by Vic George) feelings.jpg|Hero now knows why Smurfette had a fight with Wonder. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero And Smurfette's Feelings.jpg|Hero now knows why Smurfette fought Wonder. (by Vic George) Hero SS4 Vic George.jpg|Supersmurf 4 Hero (by Vic George) Hero Vs Hero Fight.jpg|Hero Vs. Hero Fight (by Vic George) Hero Staredown.jpg|Hero Staredown (by Vic George) Supersmurf Hero Charging Up.jpg|Supersmurf Hero Charging Up. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero Moonwalking.jpg|Hero performing the Moonwalk. (by Vic George) SS2 Hero.PNG|Supersmurf 2 Hero. (by A Heroic Smurf) Billie Jean Hero.png|Hero dressed in MJ's Billie Jean attire. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero SS4 Vic George Alt.jpg|Supersmurf 4 Hero alt. (by Vic George) Hero SS1 Vic George.jpg|Supersmurf Hero (by Vic George) SS3 Hero.PNG|Supersmurf 3 Hero. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero SS3 Vic George Alt.jpg|Supersmurf 3 Hero (by Vic George) Wedding vows.jpg|Hero and Wonder exchange vows. (by A Heroic Smurf) Dark Hero Smurf.PNG|Hero's Dark form as a result of Gargamel's spell. (by A Heroic Smurf) Dark Hero Vic George.png|Dark Hero Smurf (by Vic George) Hero And Hefty Ready To Fight 2.jpg|Hero vs. Hefty poster. (by Vic George) Hero And Hefty Ready To Fight.jpg|Hefty and Hero ready to fight the Grey Smurfs. (by Vic George) Life Lesson.jpg|Hero gives his daughter a life lesson. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder's Pregnancy Vic George.jpg|Hero with his pregnant wife. (by Vic George) Wonder Looking At Hero.jpg|Hero realises Wonder is looking at him. (by Vic George) Hero And Empath Ready To Fight.jpg|Hero with Empath. (by Vic George) Handshake.jpg|Hero and Empath shake hands. (by A Heroic Smurf) Empath And Hero Shaking Hands.jpg|Hero and Empath shake hands (by Vic George) Hero And Wonder Vic George.jpg|Hero with his future wife. (by Vic George) Hero And Smurfette Vic George.jpg|Hero with Smurfette. (by Vic George) Hero Ready To Kick Smurf.jpg|Hero ready to kick some Smurf. (by Vic George) Hero And Empath Racing.jpg|Hero racing Empath. (by Vic George) Hero And Grouchy.jpg|Hero with Grouchy. (by Vic George) Hero And Grouchy With Caption.jpg|Hero is told he isn't a true Smurf by Grouchy. (by Vic George) Hero Smurf Of Christmas Future.jpg|Hero as the Smurf Of Christmas Future. (by Vic George) Hero as The Undertaker.PNG|Hero in his fighting gear and robe. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero And Wonder's Christmas.jpg|Hero and Wonder at Christmas (by Vic George) Hero's Christmas Lament.jpg|Now Hefty says Hero isn't a true Smurf. (by Vic George) Hero's New Suit.jpg|Hero with his new golden smurf suit. (by Vic George) Hero And Wonder's Vows.gif|Wedding vows. (by Vic George) Hero And Wonder's Wedding Uncaptioned.jpg|Hero and Wonder getting married (by Vic George) Hero Vs Grey Hero Parody.jpg|Hero Vs. Hero Street Fighter style (by Vic George) Hero's Workout.png|Hero weightlifting. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero Smurf FA Gear.jpg|Hero's Fighting Attire (by Vic George) Hero Vs Hefty Parody.jpg|Hefty vs. Hero Street Fighter style (by Vic George) Hero Lifting Weights.jpg|Hero weightlifting (by Vic George) Hero and Saviour.PNG|Hero with his beautiful daughter. (by A Heroic Smurf) Adult Saviour with Old Hero.jpg|Old Hero with his adult daughter. (by A Heroic Smurf) Older Hero.jpg|Hero at Papa Smurf's age. (by Vic George) Wonder Smurfette's Grave.jpg|Old Hero, Adult Saviour and Papa Smurf at Wonder's Grave. (by Vic George) Hero In Fighting Gear And Robe.jpg|Hero in his fighting gear and robe. (by Vic George) Hero cover.jpg|NOTE: This was done out of boredom. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero And Hefty Brawling.jpg|Hero and Hefty really getting into their fight. (by Vic George) Hero and Wonder.jpg|Hero with Wonder strolling. (by A Heroic Smurf) Papa's Permission.jpg|Hero and Wonder get permission from Papa Smurf to visit Mother Nature. (by A Heroic Smurf) Moonball Hero and Smurfette.jpg|Hero and Smurfette at the Harvest Moon Ball. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero and Wonders first kiss.png|Hero and Wonder's very first kiss. (Credit goes to Deviantart user acla13 for her picture of Hefty kissing Smurfette.) Hero's Triumph.jpg|Hero was hated by Hefty, before they made peace with each other. (by Vic George) Hero Meets Wonder.jpg|Hero meets Wonder for the first time. (by Vic George) Hero's nightmare.jpg|Hero's Nightmare. (by A Heroic Smurf. Idea from Vic George) Hero Serenading.jpg|Hero seranading. (by Vic George) Hero With Dress Kilt.jpg|Hero's wedding Kilt. (by Vic George) Wonder Feels Hero's Muscle.jpg|Hero lets his wife touch his muscles. (by Vic George). Covered In Chocolate.jpg|Hero wants to lick the chocolate off Smurfette. (by Vic George) Hero covered in chocolate.jpg|Roles are reversed. Now Smurfette wants to lick chocolate off Hero. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero Covered In Chocolate.png|Looks like they have plans for you Hero! (by Vic George) Wonder And Smurfette's Food Fantasy.jpg|Hero dosen't like the way Wonder & Smurfette are looking at him. (by Vic George) Hero as Wild.jpg|Hero now regrets going as Wild Smurf for Halloween. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero On The Run.jpg|Hero now regrets going as Wild Smurf for Halloween. (by Vic George) Hero and Saviour ready to fight.jpg|Hero and Saviour ready to fight. (by A Heroic Smurf) Saviour And Old Hero Ready To Fight.jpg|Old Hero and Adult Saviour ready to fight. (by Vic George) Hero's Happy Hat.jpg|Hero is very "excited" to see Smurfette. (by Vic George) Hero And Wonder Strolling.jpg|Hero and Wonder strolling (by Vic George) Hero Smurf's Ultimate Ability.jpg|SS4 Hero's Ultimate ability. (by Enriquearreguin777) Hero Becomes A Smurfette.jpg|Hero becomes a Smurfette (by Vic George) Smurfette Madly Kisses Hero.jpg|Hero recoils at Smurfette's kiss (by Vic George) Old Smurfette and Hero.png|Even in old age, they still have fun. (by A Heroic Smurf) Old Smurfette And Hero.jpg|Old Smurfette and Hero (by Vic George) Old Hefty And Hero Arguing.gif|Old Hefty and Hero arguing (by Vic George) Hostile Older Hefty.jpg|Old Hefty and Hero arguing. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero And Smurfette's Wedding.jpg|Hero gets married for the second time (by Vic George) Hero's Last Moment With Smurfette.jpg|Hero with his wife Smurfette during his final moments. (by Vic George) Hero Wielding Excalibur (Vic George).jpg|Hero wielding Excalibur. (by Vic George) Hero With Angel Wings.jpg|Hero with Angel Wings (by Vic George) Reunited In Heaven 2.jpg|Hero reunites with Wonder in Heaven. (by Vic George) Old Smurfette pregnant.PNG|Hero with Smurfette carrying his second child (by A Heroic Smurf) Live Action Hero Smurf.jpg|How Hero might look in a live-action Smurfs movie (by Enriquearreguin777) Hero's Happy Hat V2.jpg|Wonder makes Hero "excited" (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero Strikes a Pose.PNG|Hero strikes a pose. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero Strikes A Pose.jpg|Hero strikes a pose. (by Enriquearreguin777) Wonder's Pregnancy V2.jpg|Hero with a pregnant Wonder (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero Smurf.PNG|Hero Smurf (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero With DreamWorks Face.jpg|Hero with DreamWorks Face (by Vic George) Angry Smurfette 2.jpg|Hero tries to calm Smurfette down. (by A Heroic Smurf) Angry Smurfette.jpg|Hero is told by Smurfette what Hefty did to her (by A Heroic Smurf) Smurfette's Nasty Thought.jpg|Hero tries to calm Smurfette down (by Vic George) Smurfette Angry With Hero.gif|Hero is told by Smurfette what Hefty did to her. (by Vic George) Smurfette reassures Hero.jpg|Hero is told by Smurfette that he still has a life to live, even though Wonder won't be a part of it. (by A Heroic Smurf) Supersmurf God Hero.jpg|Supersmurf God Hero (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero's Heartbreak.jpg|Hero faces his own heartbreak. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero Ascending.jpg|Hero ascending. (by Enriquearreguin777) God Hero Charging.jpg|Hero as a Supersmurf God. (by Enriquearreguin777) Wonder blowing Hero a kiss.jpg|Wonder blowing Hero a kiss. (by A Heroic Smurf) Wonder Blows A Kiss (Vic George).jpg|Wonder blowing Hero a kiss. (by Vic George) Old Hero And Smurfette Relaxing (Vic George).jpg|Old Hero & Smurfette relaxing. (by Vic George) Hero flying with Smurfette.jpg|Hero takes Smurfette on a magical flying trip. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero knocked on head.jpg|Hero with Wonder, after Hero was "crushed" by a vial. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero Genie Outfit.PNG|Hero in a Genie outfit. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero The Genie (Vic George).jpg|Hero in a Genie outfit. (by Vic George) Hero And Wonder Bedmates.jpg|Hero & Wonder in bed. (by Vic George) Hero Wonder And Papa.jpg|Hero looks on as Papa Smurf "hits" on Wonder. (by Vic George) The Ultimate Fusion.jpg|The warrior Smurf created when Hero & Grey Hero fuse together. (by Enriquearreguin777) Fused Hero.jpg|An unlikely fusion. (by Enriquearreguin777) Hero Ascends To Supersmurf 5.jpg|Hero as the AF Super Saiyan 5. (by Enriquearreguin777) The Return - Hero Ascends.jpg|SS5 Hero with the Great Kai. (by Enriquearreguin777) Hero giving flowers to Smurfette.jpg|Hero presents the flowers to Smurfette. (by A Heroic Smurf) Smurfette kissing Hero.jpg|Smurfette gives Hero her gift. (by A Heroic Smurf) The Tide Is High.png|Oh dear! It seems Hero's noticed both Smurfettes are high on Smurfnip. (by Vic George) Hero Smurf Profile Sketch - Smurfs.jpg|With all due respect to VicGeorge2K9, I wanted to obtain permission from AHS to redo Hero's profile image. Drawn on Feb. 20th, 2014. Hero Smurf (Numbuh 404) Color Corrected.jpg|Numbuh 404's profile of Hero had to be color-corrected by VicGeorge2K9. Hero Smurf Profile - Smurfs.jpg|Numbuh 404's profile picture of Hero. Hero Smurf (Sonic Secret Rings Pose).jpg|An image based on Sonic from Sonic and the Secret Rings. (by Vic George) Embarrassed Hero With Wonder.jpg|Looks like Wonder seen something rather intriguing about Hero. (by Vic George) Old Smurfette's Pregnancy (Vic George).jpg|Older Hero with his pregnant wife, Smurfette. (by Vic George) Hero Head Logo.png|His updated personalized symbol. (by Vic George) Hero Head Logo.PNG|I felt like Hero deserved his own personalized symbol since other OC's have their own respected symbol. (by A Heroic Smurf) Hero Alternate Head Logo.PNG|An alternate style to Hero personalized symbol. (by A Heroic Smurf Category:Galleries